<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like this by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436640">like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>@baridalive penis car, CAPITAL LETTERS WEREN’T IN THE BUDGET FUCK YOU, Fluff, I wanna go home, M/M, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Witches, fuck tagging this shit sucks, if u expected quality im so sorry, jeno said cosplayer rights, lapslock, renjun’s a witch! u cannot tell doe, sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a normal night in the life of renjun, a witch, harboring 6 magical creatures in his apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is very short and sweet!! bottom of the barrel content ya know man how do u people write notes uhhh thank u to writer gc! love u guys haha why am i acting like this is an oscars speech thank u to kayla uhhhhh ?????? enjoy????? im going to bed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“i’m home!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun sighs as he steps inside the apartment, tiredness slowly setting into his bones. his apartment spells of smoke, a weird mixture of herbs, salt water and fish, but he’s become used to it. he likes to think it smells like home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“renjun!” he’s greeted with the scuttle of feet and a high pitched squeal, gasping when he feels something crash into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hi chenle.” he says quietly, patting the dragon’s head that’s scurrying around his feet. and picking him up. “you’re home! i missed you!” chenle chirps, nuzzling his snout into renjun’s cheek. renjun chuckles, setting him back down on the floor. “i missed you too.” chenle continues to circle around him as he sets his bags down, working on unpacking everything. “how was your day today?” he asks curiously, crawling up his back and onto his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“busy. so many people came in, it was overwhelming. at least i’m home now.” he huffs, putting some candles in the cupboards. “also, you’re heavy. can you get down please?” chenle hops off of his shoulders and sits on the table, tail swinging off of the edge. “well now you get to relax and unwind! we were thinking of ordering food and watching a movie, but we were waiting to ask you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun sighs, putting the last bit of his haul away. “that sounds wonderful, actually. speaking of, where is everyone?” almost if on cue, jisung pads into the kitchen with donghyuck perched on his shoulder. “hi.” jisung says quietly. renjun smiles, finding the sight in front of him amusing. donghyuck was a phoenix while jisung was a dryad, so he could probably set jisung on fire if he wanted to, but here he was, chirping his ear off and nuzzling into his hair. “hey sungie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jisung walks up to him and gives him a hug, burying his face in his chest. donghyuck comes to rest on his head, squawking happily. “long day? you look like shit.” he says, biting at renjun’s hair. renjun snorts, scratching the top of his head. “is it that obvious?” jisung nods, pouting slightly. “do you want me to make you some tea?” renjun nods, gently ruffling his hair. “yes please. where are the others?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>donghyuck flies next to chenle, perching on his back. “you already know where mark is, and i think jeno was with him? jaemin’s in his little house, last i checked.” he caws, yelping when chenle starts to chase him. “i think i’m gonna go wash my face.” he runs a hand through his hair and sighs, making his way over to the bathroom and slowly turning the doorknob. “hi mark. hi jeno.” he says, grinning at the two. jeno’s currently shoved in the corner of the tub, narrowly avoiding getting swatted by mark’s mermaid tail. “renjun!” jeno gasps, hopping over mark and quickly switching from a cat to his human form. he gives renjun a hug, pressing a kiss to his lips. “hi baby. i missed you.” he giggles against his lips, rubbing their noses together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i missed you so much. but not as much as jaemin, i think. he’s been whining ever since you left this morning.” jeno says, playing with renjun’s collar. “i still haven’t him seen him today, i guess i’ll just have to give him extra kisses then.” renjun sighs happily, smiling when jeno presses a kiss to his forehead. “i’m gonna go wake him up and leave you be.” renjun manages to get one more kiss in, laughing when he sees mark’s disgusted face. “you guys are gross.” he complains, making a fake vomit noise. renjun snorts, turning on the sink and washing his face. “you’re just petty that you’re single.” mark pouts, crossing his arms grumpily. “i’m not wrong!” renjun says, wiping his face off with a towel and coming to sit down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll bite you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i don’t doubt that.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mark grumbles something under his breath. “huh?” renjun leans in, unable to hear him. mark does it again, making renjun laugh. “i can’t hear you, you know.” mark blushes, simply pointing to his forehead. “oh!” it’s become a habit of mark’s to just point at things, he thinks it’s easier than talking. renjun gets the memo and brushes the hair out of mark’s face and kisses his forehead, smiling at the little squeak he lets out. “happy now?” mark nods, letting out a noise akin to a purr. “alright, i’ll be back soon. we’re ordering food and we need to talk about what we wanna eat.” he gently ruffles mark’s hair and stands up, waving to him as he leaves. “bye renjun!” he calls, sighing and sinking back into the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun steps out of the bathroom and he’s immediately greeted with something smacking his face. “renjun! renjun renjun renjun!” he smiles when he recognizes jaemin’s voice as the fairy lands on his nose. jaemin presses tons of tiny little kisses to his cheeks, fluttering all around him. “nana angel! calm down!” he laughs, holding out his palm for him. jaemin sits in his hand, pouting and putting his hands on his hips. “you were gone for too long! i’m kiss deprived!” he whines, stomping his little foot. “i was gone the same amount of time i usually am, nana.” jaemin flaps his wings and snuggles himself into renjun’s hoodie. “and?” renjun sighs in defeat. “sorry, angel. you know how it is.” jaemin presses a little kiss under renjun’s ear. “it’s okay, i forgive you! we can cuddle the weekend away, right?” renjun nods, flopping down onto the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we have all the time in the world.” jeno says, hopping up onto renjun’s lap. he’s back in his cat form, curling up into a little ball. renjun scratches the top of his head, smiling softly when he purrs. jisung walks over and hands renjun’s a cup of tea, whispering a quiet ‘thank you’ as he takes a sip. he feels calm, a yawn escaping his mouth. he sets the cup down on the coffee table and curls up into the cushions, deciding to take a short nap for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he wakes up a little bit after, sensing jeno’s not on his lap anymore. he sees jisung and chenle in the kitchen, jisung trying to stop chenle from eating a chess piece. “hey jisung? what time is it?” he calls, rubbing his eyes with his fist. “it’s 7:30!” jisung replies, yanking a pawn away from chenle. renjun hums, slowly making his way towards the kitchen. “what do you guys want for dinner?” he asks, stretching his back with a yawn. “we haven’t had pizza in a while.” chenle suggests, knocking half of the chess pieces off with his tail grumpily. jisung lets out an offended gasp, knocking over the other half with one swift swipe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pizza sounds nice.” jisung adds calmly, sending an angry vine in chenle’s direction. renjun decides to leave before it gets worse. “alright, i’ll go ask the others.” everyone gives him the okay, so he orders their food and sits back down on the couch, looking through movies for them to watch. jisung begs for frozen 2, so he pops it in their blu-ray player and everyone gathers in the living room, cuddling up on the couch. it’s a hassle to get mark out of the tub, attaching a small IV full of salt water to his arm to keep him from drying out. he doesn’t mind though, happily clinging to jisung’s arm as they sit together on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin manages to convince jeno to turn back into a human, wanting nothing more than to cuddle him and renjun. the doorbell rings, and they all freeze. “jeno, can you get that?” renjun whines, sinking deeper into the couch. “what? why me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ve got a human form and i don’t want to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what about jisung? he’s human enough!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jisung’s skin is </span>
  <em>
    <span>green</span>
  </em>
  <span>, jeno!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the pizza guy will probably think he’s just a cosplayer! cosplayers are doing very well right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun pinches the bridge of his nose with a groan. “please baby?” he gives jeno his best puppy eyes, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. jeno sighs in defeat, reluctantly getting up and answering the door. everyone except renjun ducks to hide behind the couch. jeno comes back a few seconds later with their dinner, gaining cheers from everyone. “thank you.” renjun whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. jaemin flies from renjun’s hoodie and lands in jeno’s hair, making himself comfortable. “you’re welcome. you owe me, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>watching a phoenix and a dragon try to eat pizza is one of the least graceful things renjun has witnessed. “i can always...cut it up for you guys? if you want?” he offers, wincing as he watches donghyuck peck at his slice. “no, it’s fine! we got this!” chenle chirps, shoving the whole thing in his mouth. jisung gags, turning his attention back towards the movie. mark ends up falling asleep halfway through, becoming dead weight against jisung. chenle and donghyuck end up curling up together too, chenle wrapping his tail around him. he hears jaemin yawn, taking it as a signal that it’s time to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he turns off the tv, much to jisung’s complaints. he moves chenle and donghyuck to the couch, wrapping a blanket around the two. donghyuck’s feathers glow in the dark apartment, reflecting off of chenle’s scales and casting a kaleidoscope glow on the walls. “jisung, can you take care of mark?” he whispers, picking up the pizza boxes from the floor. jisung nods wordlessly, scooping up mark and making his way to the bathroom. “jeno, jaemin, come on.” he gently shakes jeno’s shoulder, gesturing towards their bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jeno drags himself to their bedroom, face planting onto the bed. jisung pokes his head inside and wishes them goodnight, waving before going to his own room. renjun quickly changes and joins jeno, jaemin lying in the space between their faces. “do you guys ever...think about how far we’ve come?” renjun whispers. jeno raises an eyebrow. “what do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i mean like...ever since everyone started living here.” he still remembers donghyuck and mark’s endless bickering, mark threatening to dunk him in water while donghyuck wanted to claw his eyes out. jisung used to be terrified of everyone, staying in his room surrounded by plants and only talking to renjun. he swears jeno could’ve eaten jaemin at one point if he had gotten angry enough. “oh, yeah. it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” jaemin says, staring up at the ceiling. jeno laughs as he thinks back. “i still remember your face when i first transformed. you were horrified!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well yeah! you were naked! that was the last thing i expected when i brought a stray cat home!” renjun huffs, flicking jeno on the forehead. he laughs, poking his cheek. “remember when you thought jaemin was a bug and you tried catching him?” jaemin gasps. “i was so scared! i really thought you were gonna eat me!” he punches jeno’s nose, but it feels more like a light tickle. “you’re so cute, i might consider it.” jeno teases. jaemin freezes, glowing a soft shade of pink. “i am not food, lee jeno!” he whines, climbing on his face and pulling at his cheek. jeno giggles, picking up jaemin and putting him right back in between them. “i know, i know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“good night, you two.” renjun yawns, pressing a kiss to the top of jaemin’s head and one to jeno’s forehead. jaemin peppers his face in little fairy kisses, leaving a trail of fairy dust on their cheeks. “g’night.” he murmurs, tucking himself between the folds of jeno’s shirt. “sleep well, baby.” jeno whispers, kissing renjun lightly. renjun closes his eyes and lets his mind drift. he feels at home, surrounded by the familiar warmth jeno and jaemin bring. even if his apartment smells weird and everyone living in it is a mixture of creatures plucked from fairytales, renjun loves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and he wouldn’t change a single thing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stan pentagon and happy april fools !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>